My Interview Story
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: This story is about me interviewing the characters of ice age. And my Oc's! Leave questions, find out secrets about your favorite characters... and maybe some secrets about me too! Join me as we laugh (and cry) alongside the characters of the one of the best collection of movies of all time! Plz R&R and leave a question! *Includes all main characters and some extras!*
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1**

**"Hello everyone! It's Cookie here and welcome to my interview show!" I declare with swelling pride. The audience erupted like a volcano, their cheers were like the ashes, clouding the whole room. And their claps were like the lava, flowing from row to row until they came down to me. **

**"We have _very _special guests today!" I said over the cheers and applause.**

**"Ohh!" Said the audience, going very quiet now. I smile at everyone.**

**"Wanna know who they are?" I say.**

**"Tell us!" Said someone in the audience.**

**"You really wanna know?" I ask.**

**"YES!" Shout everyone in the audience.**

**"Alright! Today we have our beloved characters from what movies? THE ICE AGE MOVIES OF COURSE!" I say. The crowd went crazy again as I grinned excitedly at them all.**

**"Yep! I mean it! And there they are! Give our beloved characters a round of applause everyone!" I say, as the curtain rose up and our beloved characters waved at everyone in the audience.**

**"And guess who else is here ladies and gents? My Oc's Jade, Codi, Teal and Shamrock are here too! They need a bit of love too!" I shout happily. Jade and her little brothers smile at the audience.**

**"Thank you for being here guys!" I tell them.**

**"No problem at all," said Ellie with a big grin.**

**"It was our pleasure," said Manny.**

**"Precious? Where is she at? PRECIOUS!" Called Granny, scanning the whole audience for her pet. I raise an eyebrow, and then continued with my show.**

**"And don't forget Soto, Gutt, Sid's family, Soto pack and the pirate crew!" I said nervously. I glance over Gutt and Soto as the audience booed at the two, who were in separate cages, spouting abuse to the me, my guests, and my audience.**

**"This is outrageous! Why are we in a cage?" Said Soto.**

**"I demand an answer!**

**"You'll find out later." I hiss, but then smiled at the rest of my other guests.**

**"Now," I say. "I'm allowing you _all_ send in as many questions as you like to you favorite character(s)! It can be about _anything! _So send in as many as you want and I'll try my hardest to ask them all to your favorite characters!"**

**I turn to all my guests.**

**"Are you all OK with that?" I ask.**

**"Yep," they all said, even Gutt and Soto.**

**I smile at them all.**

**"So, can all of you go back stage through the door to your right and I'll call you out individually soon," i tell them.**

**"OK," they all said, and left the stage in single file, and Peaches and Jade wheeled Gutt and Soto out in their cage. I raise my voice, talking to my audience.**

**"Now," I begin. "Manny the Mammoth will be out soon to talk with me after the break. Stay tuned!"**

**The audience cheer as we take a break.**

* * *

_**OK all!**_

_**This is my first interview story!**_

_**Sorry that the chapter is short! But this is just the introduction.**_

_**So yeah! Manny is gonna come out and answer any questions u, the reader may have!**_

_**It can be as many as you like!**_

_**You can put it in the review box or P.M them to me!**_

_**You don't have to leave your account name! (If you have one that is! XD)**_

_**And again, the question can be about anything!**_

_**For example, what did the character feel when they met... lets say my OC Jade as an example. Or when they saw Codi, Teal, and Shamrock for the first time (Feel free to use those examples if u like! ;D)**_

_**SO! I'll leave you guys to it! **_

_**I hope to get questions!**_

_**See y'all soon!**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Interviewing Manny

SORRY I PUT UP THE WRONG CHAPTER! A WRONG STORY ALL TOGETHER!

THANKS DONTHEHERO FOR POINTING THAT OUT!

WELL! That was awkward!

Sorry about that!

AGAIN!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** Interviewing Manny.**

**"Alright everybody welcome back! Beside me now, I have the one and only Manfred!" I say to the audience. Everyone clapped and cheered as Manny waved at them all with his trunk.**

**"Thanks you for having me Cookie, but you can called me Manny," he said.**

**"Of course Manny. and the pleasure is mine," I say back with a smile. **

**Everyone stopped clapping and sat down in their seats, going silent.**

**"Now Manny," I begin. "We have asked people to send in questions that they would like you to answer. You can pass the question if you want."**

**"Sure," said Manny. **

**"Alright question 1," I say, shuffling pieces of white paper. I took one out and read it.**

**"It's from Shiego627," I say aloud. Everyone cheered as clapped at the sound of the name. Manny looked surprized.**

**"Is she popular?" He asked.**

**"In my book she is," I say with a smile. "Anyway, back to the question, Shiego asks; "Manny do you think Diego's old pack is jealous at him having a mate and kids?"**

**Manny sat there, trying to think.**

**"I'm not quite sure," he answered. "I'd say so, because Shira is a lovely lady, the triplets are very playful but can be a little bit violent at times with each other, and Jade is a lovely girl," he answered.**

**"Speaking of Jade," I say as I took up another piece of paper. "This one is from ecamasiel. She says; "manny seria de que fue lo primero que penso cuando vio por primera vez a jade." **

**Everyone laughed at Manny's expression.**

**"What?" He asks. "I didn't understand."**

**"It's Spanish silly," I say laughing. "I'll translate."**

**"You speak Spanish?" Asked Manny.**

**"No. But I wish I did! I learnt French in school but then dropped it because it was hard. And anyway, I'm here to interview YOU. Not the other way round! And back to the question,"**

**I look at the audience.**

**"Pardon my language skills. I'll get it all wrong, I know I will but I'll try. I hope ecamasiel won't get offended. I looked up on google translate and tried to figure out what it was. And this is how I thought it came out:**** "Manny what was your first reaction when you first met Jade?" **

**Manny was very quiet. I waited along with the audience, wondering whether he was going to answer or not.**

**"You don't have to answer!" I said quickly.**

**"I will answer, but I'm a bit confused. Did this person mean by when she was a human? Or as a Saber?" said Manny. **

**"I'm guessing the first one?" I suggest. Manny took it that way and looked at the audience.**

**"I was actually quite surprized at her appearance. She looked innocent, but when you hear Sid scream like he did the day we first met her, you'd think she was a dangerous weapon."**

**"OK," I say as I nodded. "Next question. This is from... Unknown Guest."**

**Manny raised an eyebrow.**

**"What kind of username is that?" He questioned.**

**"This person may not have an account to send in questions. Or wanted to remained unknown." I explained.**

**"OK," said Manny. "Continue."**

**I nod as I looked at the paper.**

**"Unknown Guest asks pretty much the same as the last one; "So Manny... were you scared of Jade for the first time? Was that why you attacked her?"**

**Again, Manny went really quiet.**

**"Indeed I was. I was afraid that she would harm my daughter and Ellie. But now we're pals." He said, his voice sounded a little off the edge, as if he was going to start crying. I gave him a gentle, sympathetic smile.**

**"What's in the past, stays in the past. It's what the future holds within your actions." I say.**

**"True words!" Shouted someone in the audience as everyone clapped. I smile at them and told them to settle down because I was going to say the next question.**

**"The next one is from another ****anonymous guest called Smiley-"**

******People began to gasp and scream.**

******"NOT the movie serial killer Smiley!" I say reassuringly. Everyone began to calm down, while Manny stared at them.**

******"Who is Smiley?" He asked.**

******"NO ONE!" Shouted the audience quickly. Manny seemed a little taken back.**

******"Back to the question!" I said quickly. "So Smiley asks; "Are you like that with everyone you've met for the first time? If not..." My voice trailed away and I blush deeply. Everyone stared to giggle.**

******"What is it?"**

******"Just answer the first part!" I say. **

******"OK... well not to _everyone_ I meet for the first time... Only if someone in my family feels threatened or I feel threatened," he said. Then he looked at the piece of paper that was still in my hand.**

******"So what was at the end?" He asked. I gulped as I mumbled it out.**

******"I couldn't hear that," said Manny. I just gave it to him to read himself.**

******"If not... give CookieM2012 a hug for the love of crackers!" Said Manny. Everyone laughed and cheered 'hug her!' over and over again. **

******"They won't stop unless you do it!" I whisper to him. Manny nodded.**

******"Just a quick one?" He asked.**

******"Just a quick one," I repeated.**

******So we give each other a quick hug and everyone cheered. Manny blushed just as deep as me, so I continued asking him questions to take his mind off it.**

******"OK, the 2nd last question is from another guest called Ice Age Lover-"**

******"It's not to hug you again is it?" Manny muttered. People gave a few giggles from the audience. I shook my head with a smile, though I was blushing again.**

******"No, this person asks; "What do you think of the names of the triplets? do you like the names that were chosen?" **

******Manny smiled.**

******"I love the names. Especially Shamrock, Jade called him that you know." **

******I gave a little smile as I nodded.**

******"I know, I find it adorable too! I'm sure people will be asking Jade a lot of questions on why she called her little brother Shamrock." I say, picking up the last question**

******"Now, the last question is from someone called DonTheHero. He wants to know something along with all my viewers... Perhaps you can announce it?" I ask.**

******"Sure, no problem." Said Manny. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. He nodded and smiled at the audience.**

******"If DonTheHero is watching now," Manny announced. "I would like to send a message to you, Mrs CookieM2012 would like to proudly announce that the sequel to 'Something Unexpected' is out now!"**

******The whole audience clapped and cheered and wolf whistled until their hands were red and their throats were raw. I smiled and clapped a little along with them.**

******"I'm afraid my interview with Manny is over," I shout over their roars. "Manny the Mammoth everyone!" **

******Everyone clapped and cheered again as Manny thanked me and walked off stage.**

******"Alright everyone! Keep sending in your questions! Ellie is up next!" **

******And I hop off stage and into my dressing room for a quick cuppa before coming back.**

* * *

**_Glad y'all like it so far!_**

**_Ellie is up next!_**

**_PLEASE SEND HER QUESTIONS IN ONLY! _**

**_Because people sent in questions for Diego, Shira and all that._**

**_Which I did ask for you yet!_**

**_More on the way folks!_**

**_And again, ELLIE'S questions only please!_**

**_And I repeat, my sequel to Something Unexpected is out now!_**

**_It's called 'Mortal Adventure'._**


	3. Interviewing Ellie

**Chapter 3**

**Interviewing Ellie.**

**"Alright everyone here beside me his Manny's beautiful wife Ellie!" I declare. Ellie blushes as everyone gives her a huge cheer.**

**"How flattering," she said as she smiled at me.**

**"Now Ellie," I say. "I'm going to ask you some questions from your fans and you don't have to answer them if you don't want to." I explain.**

**"Of course I'll answer them all! Don't wanna disappoint anybody. I don't play that role girl!" Ellie insisted. **

**"You sure don't!" I say, clicking my finger.**

**Everyone giggled at my sentence as I smile back at Ellie. I pick up the first piece of paper.**

**"So first question... from SirCreepinton9th. He asks: 'Before you met Manny, did you have a crush on anyone?'" I ask.**

**Ellie sat there for a moment, thinking deeply.**

**"Yes. Indeed I did... when I was a teenager."**

**"Oh!" I say, sounding all girly (Which is not like me... most of the time!) . "Do tell!"**

**"Well his name was Baxter... and he was a black and brown possum with big blue eyes. Back at the time, when I thought I was a possum, and I got one of my friends to ask him if he wanted to be... you know... 'more' then friends... and he said nothing personal, but he liked our relationship just the way it was," said Ellie.**

**"Aw..." said the audience.**

**"I bet you were quite upset?" I guess.**

**"I was actually... until I my brothers gave him a piece of whatever was left of their minds."**

**"They'll do anything for their sister," I say with a smile.**

**"Yep." **

**"Have to the two of you stayed in touch?"**

**Ellie nodded.**

**"Yes, we stayed in touch. We both have families to take care of."**

**I nod at her, grinning.**

**"How cute. Well alright, moving on," I say, picking up the next question. "So this one is from one of my favourite Ice Age Authors called Shiego267. And she asks; 'Ellie' what did you feel and what was your reaction when you found out that Diego was in love with Shira?'"**

**Ellie's smile got bigger the minute I finished the sentence.**

**"Firstly, my feelings towards was that... I was very happy for him. That he had someone who would make his life brighter, and gift him with 4 beautiful children. And my reaction to this was 'Finally! Diego got himself a woman!'"**

**There was a huge wave of laughter and claps all-round. I was laughing too.**

**"I agree!" I say, wiping away laughter tears. I was still laughing a little about it while reading the next question.**

**"Now, about being a mammoth," I say, suddenly not giggling anymore. "A Guest asks you; 'How did you feel when you found out that you were a mammoth?'" **

**Ellie just shrugged.**

**"Like everyone else would be, I was indeed quite shocked. Yet curious at the same time. It's like when you found out that your adopted, like in some cases around the world. You would be shocked, and you'd be curious about who you really are, and where your from." She answered.**

**"Well your _you _Ellie. Manny wouldn't have found anyone better. Sometimes it's a great idea to be adopted." I say. **

**Everyone mumbled 'yeah' alongside me, basically agreeing with me. Ellie smiled as I looked at question 3.**

**"OK! This one's from ecamasiel. She asks; 'Que fue lo primero que pensaste cuando viste que jade se convirtió en un tigre?'"**

**Everyone laughed as at Ellie reaction.**

**"What?"**

**"Same reaction as Manny!" I say. "It's in Spanish."**

**"Please translate," Said Ellie.**

**"Can do," I say. "It _really _says; 'Ellie, what was your first reaction to when Jade turned into a Saber?'"**

**Ellie went quiet, and she had a big sparkle in her eye.**

**"I was amazed," she whispered. "_Amazed_ at this special little girl who entered our lives as a human, turned out to be one of _us."_**

**"I'm sure we all felt the same." I say, giving her a pat on the shoulder.**

**I turn to the audience.**

**"Well that's the end of the interview I'm afraid. Ellie the Mammoth everyone! "**

**Everyone cheers as Ellie and I share a quick hug, and she went off stage.**

**"Keeping sending in your questions folks! Sid the sloth is coming up next!"**

* * *

_**Hope y'all like it so far!**_

_**Sid's coming up next! **_

_**Please send in your questions!**_


	4. Interviewing Sid

**Chapter 4**

**Interviewing Sid.**

**"Welcome Sid the sloth everyone!" I say. Everyone clapped and cheered and wolf whistled as Sid smiled brightly.**

**"Pleasure to meet you Cookie M 2012!" Said Sid, shaking my hand.**

**"Just called me Cookie Sid." I say.**

**"OK!" Said Sid excitedly.**

**"So now we're moving onto the questions, any of the questions you don't wanna answer, just say 'pass' Ok?" I asked.**

**"Roger that," Said Sid, saluting me as if I was a leader. Everyone laughed at his action. I smile as I look at the first question.**

**So question 1, 2 and 3 is from Shiego627," I begin, " the first question she has asked you is; 'Sid do you remember your ex-girlfriend Sylvia and how did she fall in love with you?'" **

**Sid just sat there, his mouth open slightly and didn't respond for a few seconds.**

**"Eh..." He started. We all waited to see if he would answer the question.**

**"You wanna pass?" I ask.**

**"Yeah, I have a memory like a goldfish when it comes to ex-girlfriends," He replied.**

**"Ok question 2;**** Sid what was your reaction when you met Shira and if your Diego what will your reaction be?" I ask.**

**"Oh I can answer that!" Said Sid happily. "I saw Shira as a strong, and pretty scary at first. But she's sweet. And I'm guessing that if I was Diego my reaction would be something a little like this."**

**He stood up and suddenly his jaw dropped, impersonating Diego.**

**"Holy Mama she is good lookin!" **

**Everyone collapsed with laughter. I smiled at this too.**

**"OK Shiego's last question;**** 'Sid do you know my characters Unika, Sarah and Hedwig?'**

**"Ah," said Sid. "Unika, Sarah, and Hedwig! The sweetest girls I've ever met!"**

**I nodded.**

**"Alright, now here's a question from someone called Anonymous, this person asks; 'Can you be smarter then you are now if you tried? If so...'" I suddenly stopped reading, started to laugh and cover my eyes with my hands.**

**"What is it?" He asked me nervously.**

**"The last part says," I said, trying not to laugh again, "If so, sing the Element song!"**

**Everyone laughed alongside me as Sid just looked at me calmly.**

**"The Element song? No problem!"**

* * *

_**Sid: **_

_There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium, Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium  
And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium  
And gold, protactinium and indium and gallium._

_And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium._

_There's yttrium, ytterbium, actinium, rubidium  
A__nd boron, gadolinium, niobium, iridium  
And strontium and silicon and silver and samarium,  
And bismuth, bromine, lithium, beryllium and barium._

_ There's holmium and helium and hafnium and erbium  
And phosphorous and francium and fluorine and terbium  
And manganese and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium, Dysprosium and scandium and cerium and cesium  
And lead, praseodymium, and platinum, plutonium, Palladium, promethium, potassium, polonium,  
A__nd Tantalum, technetium, titanium, tellurium,  
And cadmium and calcium and chromium and curium._

_ There's sulphur, californium and fermium, berkelium  
__And also mendelevium, einsteinium and nobelium  
And argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zinc and rhodium  
And chlorine, carbon, cobalt, copper, Tungsten, tin and sodium._

_ These are the only ones of which the news has come to Harvard, And there may be many others, but they haven't been discovered._

* * *

**Everyone was staring at Sid, who sat there taking deep breaths. But when I started laughing, I couldn't stop and fell out of my seat, rolling about the floor, _everyone _was laughing. Sid laughed too.**

**"Woah!" I said, trying to breath properly as I sat down again. "That was... woah!" **

**Sid smiled sheepishly.**

**"I can do that, but I bet you don't know what 2+2 is!"**

**"Eh... fish?" I say, smirking at Sid.**

**"No! Stop playing mind games on me!" Said Sid.**

**"OK..." I say awkwardly. "The next question is from wolflover12345. He asks; 'Sid, what was Christmas like for you with your family?'"**

**"Well Manny makes it real special and-"**

**"I think he meant your old family..." I said nervously.**

**"Oh well... it's been so long... I can't even remember..." Said Sid sadly.**

**"Aw..." said the audience.**

**"Well speaking of your old family, SirCreepington9th asks; 'Why did your parents abandon you when it was time to migrate? If it was something personal, hit your head on the ground.'"**

**Sid immediately slammed his head on the floor, making a hole in the wood.**

**"Your gonna have to pay for that!" Shouted the producer out of nowhere. Sid just sat there, probably not caring about him paying for it.**

**"OK moving on!" I say quickly. "The next 3 questions are from another Guest. You ready?" I ask. **

**"As ready as I'll ever be!" Said Sid brightly.**

**"So question 1; 'Who do you think of the triplets will be more like? Diego or Shira or Jade?'"**

**Sid sat there, smiling.**

**"I think each cub is gonna be different. I think Codi will be like Diego, Teal will be more like Shira, and little Shamrock will be like Jade." **

**"And why?"**

**"Well firstly, Codi attacks me when Diego does, which was at least 2 times a day. Teal is like Shira because he is tough and alert at the same time. And shamrock is fun, and is kind like Jade," said Sid.**

**"Aw..." Said the audience.**

**"Ok question 2; 'What do you think of the Triplets?'**

**"2 words; cute, but VERY dangerous."**

**The audience laughed as I told him the next question.**

**"And the last question from Guest is; 'What is your relationship with Sarah-Jane?'"**

**Sid sighed dreamily.**

**"Sarah-Jane... my beautiful girlfriend! I love her to pieces!" He declared.**

**"How cute!" I say. "Now this one is from ecamasiel; 'te gustaría algún día tener una familia?'"**

**Everyone began to laugh, until Sid did something very unexpected;**

**"Sí lo hago! Especialmente con Sarah-Jane!"**

**I stare at him as everyone went silent.**

**"You can speak languages too?"**

**"Yep!"**

**I shook my head, and smiled again.**

**"OK I'm afraid we're done here. Sid the sloth everyone!"**

**Everyone clapped and cheered as Sid gave me a quick hug and left the stage.**

**"Keep sending in your questions everyone! Sarah-Jane is up next!"**

**Everyone cheered as we took a quick break**

* * *

_**Hope y'all liked Sid's interview everyone!**_

_**Sarah-Jane is up next!**_

_**You don't have to ask extreme questions on her.**_

_**Ask her things like where's she from, or how many brothers or sisters do you have.**_

_**Something like that!**_

_**I hope I get questions on Sarah-Jane!**_

_**I'll try and update soon!**_


	5. Interviewing Sarah-Jane

**Chapter 5**

**Interviewing Sarah-Jane.**

**"Welcome back everyone! Give a round of applause to Sarah-Jane!"**

**Everyone cheered as Sarah - Jane waved at them.**

**Thank you for having me Cookie. Just call me Sarah," said Sarah- Jane.**

**"Course I will!" I say happily,**** nodding with a smile.**

**Sarah-Jane smiled back at me.**

**"Now Sarah," I begin, " I'm gonna ask you from questions from some of my viewers. Feel free to say 'pass' if you feel too uncomfortable answering them. Ok?"**

**"Of course!"**

**"So the first one is from ecamasiel and-"**

**"Please don't say it in Spanish," pleaded Sarah-Jane. **

**"Of course," I say, disappointed that I didn't get to say it in Spanish. The audience must have felt the same, because they moaned that it was funny when I said it in Spanish first, and begged me to say it, but I was to respect my guests' wishes. **

**"She asks: What do you like about Sid?"**

**Sarah-Jane smiled widely.****  
**

**"What like about Sid is that he is cute, funny, and when he tries to smarten up whenever I'm around, not to mention that he tries his hardest not to be clumsy around me, sometimes it's successful. He is so sweet," said Sarah- Jane, sighing dreamily.**

**"Okey Dokey, next question," I say. "It's from ****LionLover23- 'Do you love yourself?'"**

**"Of course I do, if i didn't love myself i wouldn't be here would I? And besides, I put others before me."**

**"That's the way everyone in the whole world should be like," I say.**

**"Agreed," said Sarah-Jane.**

**"The next question is from ****SirCreepington9th," I announce, "and he asks; 'How long has it been since you saw your family?'"**

**Sarah-Jane shrugged.**

**"Not long," she said simply, "I saw them a while ago because I wanted Sid to meet them,"**

**"How did it go?" I ask with wonder.**

**"A total disaster," said Sarah-Jane with a heavy sigh.**

**"Why?" **

**"My family kept asking awkward questions," Sarah-Jane answered, "then my dad goes 'Y'all better treat my princess with respectand spoil her rotten! Or I will whip your kester so hard y'all won't be able to sit still for 3 days!' Like how emmbarrassing is that?"**

**"Really enbarrassing?" I guess.**

**"Truly Embarrassing!" **

**I giggle along with the audience as I look at the next question**

**"Well the next _3 questions _is from TimberPaw. And this person asks; 1. Can you tell us something about your past? Your family maybe? "**

**"Well my grandma was a dancer back in her days of youth?****"**

**"Awesome. OK question 2. What do you like about Sid the most?"**

**"What I like about Sid is that he can be such a clumsy clots at times, and its funny to see Diego and Mnny's reaction,"**

**"Don't they usually try to kill Sid?" I say.**

**"They won't! Not while I'm around!" Said Sarah-Jane with a stern attitude.**

**I chuckle.**

**" And finally question 3. S****arah Jane, if you look around the herd ... Manny and Ellie have peaches, Diego and Shira have Jade and the triplets; Peaches and Ethan will have one; Sid and you ... so ... I think you can guess what the question is..."**

**Sarah - Jane stared at me as I give a nervous giggle.**

**"Hehe... Smiley?"**

**"Me and Sid haven't spoken about this kind of situation yet," Sarah-Jane stammered, blushing bright Scarlet.**

**"How about I move on?"**

**"Please do,"**

**"OK next question's from ****Shiego627 and she asks; "Sara-jane how is your relationship going with Sid?"**

**"Going along just fine." Said Sarah-Jane happily.**

**"OK, ****Mini -Cooper asks; 'Who do you like most out of the herd? Besides Sid of course.'"**

**"I like Ellie lots because she is that kind of person you can go talk to when you have a problem, no matter how upsetting or stupid the problem is."**

**"I think we all feel the same thing. Now, finally, ****VanessaAndEllieTheVamps asks; Sarah-Jane what did you think and what what was your reaction about Sid and the others when you first meet them?'"**

**"They were nice, though I was thinking to myself 'who in the world is the naked pink sloth!'"**

**Everyone laughed.**

**"Times up I'm afraid. Sarah-Jane-"**

**"Wait!" Said Sarah Jane, "maybe you could read out what it ****ecamasiel's question was in Spanish?"**

******"Bo-ya! I was dying to read it out!" I exclaimed, "what it woukd sound like in Spanisb is; ¿Qué es lo que le gusta de Sid?"**

******"Say wa?" Asked Sarah-Jane, completley forgetting what the question meant.**

**Everyone laughed at Sarah-Jane's reaction.**

**"Sarah- Jane the Sloth everyone!" I say at last.**

**I share a hug with Sarah Jane before she leaves the stage.**

**"Ok folks keep sending in your questions! Diego the Saber is next!"**

**And we had a commercial break as I went to my dressing room for a quick bite to eat.**

* * *

_**Ok! I finally gotta a chance to update this story! Hope ypu guys like it!**_

_**Diego is next! Hoping to get more questions!**_

_**I apologize for my long absense. I ad exams all week, I wrote some of this on Tuesday, cause i got a new tablet! Way better then my old one! My laptop charger broke and my mom got a new one today so i can update better again!**_

_**HIP HIP HOORAY!**_

_**CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON!**_


	6. Interviewing Diego

**Chapter 6**

**Interviewing Diego**

**"Welcome back everyone! Beside me now is the Big daddy! And I mean _BIG_ daddy! Diego the Saber everyone!"**

**Everyone cheered and clapped as Diego nodded at them all with a smile.**

**"Hello Cookie," He said.**

**"Hello. Welcome to the show, I'm gonna ask you questions sent in by readers, and your fans obviously, and you just gotta answer them, feel free to pass if you don't wanna answer it. OK?"**

**"Fire away,"**

**"OK, first question is from VanessaAndEllieTheVamps and she asks- 'Diego; 'How are you going to deal with awkward and embarrassing talks when the triplets get older? Would you; A. Run away. B. Blush and stutter like crazy. C. Shrug the talks off on Shira to deal with?'"**

**Everyone gave a silent giggle, but Diego just shrugged.**

**"What sort of talks?"**

**"Uh... well... the best way to answer that is... have you ever heard of the saying 'The birds and the bees?' or 'Daddy? Where do babies come from?'"**

**Diego just blinked, but he eyes widened slightly.**

**"As their father, I gotta do it. Whether it's awkward or not. But both me and Shira would do it together."**

**"Aw, that's cute." I say, "Now, the next three questions are from ****SirCreepington9th, and he asks; ****1. Deigo, besides Shira, Jade, and the triplets, who do you like best in the herd?"**

**"Hmmm... it'll have to be Manny, because everyone usually gets on my nerves."**

**"Including Shira, Jade and the triplets?"**

**"No!"**

**"OK, OK... sheesh, only asking... anyways question ****2. If the herd was in trouble, would you sacrifice yourself for their survival?"**

**"Definitely," Diego said. "I'll do anything to keep my family alive."**

**"That's what every father should be like," I say, nodding approvingly. "And question ****3. If another human showed up, how do you think Manny will react?"**

**"After Jade... I think he'll be OK, but I can be wrong at the same time."**

**"You'll never know." I say, as if I was hypnotizing him. Everyone laughed.**

**"Next question, from KAMIKAKES - 'Diego, what did you first think about Shira when you first saw her?'"**

**"Starstruck, but at that time she was the enemy, and I fought against the pirates with the others, and Shira didn't just capture us... she captured my heart too."**

**"Aw..." Said the audience, even I placed a hand on my heart as I said it too.**

**"That is so romantic... Ok, lovey dovey times over, next question. It's not even Valentine's day yet! Anyways, E****camasiel asks-"**

**"Is she the Spanish one?"**

**"Yep. And she asked- Cuando viste a shira por primera vez, que fue lo primero que pensaste de ella?"**

**"Please translate."**

**"Will do, 'w****hen you saw Shira the first time, that was the first thing you thought of her?'"**

**"That she was absolutely beautiful, simple as that."**

**"Shiego627 asked 2 questions, which are; 1. What do you love about Shira?'"**

**"What love about Shira? Everything about her is what I love about Shira!"**

**"Cuteness all over again! Again! Not Valentines day yet! OK, question 2. Did you see what Sid said about the first time you saw Shira in his interview?"**

**"No... what did he say?" Diego asked nervously.**

**"How about a replay of Sid's interview? So you won't think I'm lying or anything?"**

**"OK," **

**We turned our heads to watch a replay on Sid's interview;**

* * *

_**Replay**_

_**"Ok question 2;**** Sid what was your reaction when you met Shira and if your Diego what will your reaction be?" I ask.**_

_**"Oh I can answer that!" Said Sid happily. "I saw Shira as a strong, and pretty scary at first. But she's sweet. And I'm guessing that if I was Diego my reaction would be something a little like this."**_

_**He stood up and suddenly his jaw dropped, impersonating Diego.**_

**_"Holy Mama she is good lookin!"_**

* * *

**"He actually said that!?" Diego said.**

**"Easy Diego. The question was if her was you what would his reaction be when he saw Shira. And that was it."**

**"Sid's gonna pay..." He muttered.**

**"I heard that Mr. This reviewer, and apparently... a major fan of you by the looks of it, ****Timber Paw asked you 3 questions- 1. Is Sid a little bit less annoying since he is with Sarah-Jane?"**

**"A little bit less. But still does stupid stuff. ****This is Sid were talking about! Even a girl can't smarten that guy up."**

**"But still, he found love. Just in time for Valentine's day too! And question 2. ****How do you feel with Shira around you? For example in the night?" I say, trying not to laugh.**

**"What's wrong?" He said.**

**"Nothing! Nothing... just took the sentence... in a... very dirty way... curse you Claire!" I declare as I try to restrain myself.**

**"What- EWW!" Said Diego.**

**"I'm not the only one! YES!" I shout.**

**"EWW!" Said the audience.**

**"OK, I'll pass on that..." Said Diego.**

**"Get outta my head dirty image!" I shout.**

**"Can we move on?"**

**"Yeah, and her finally question is-"**

**"Not gonna make you think something dirty I hope!" Said the camera man named Carl.**

**"NO! Question three is- ****Do you know, how good looking you are? I mean look at the awesome fur! Could it be possible, that you are, since the triplets and Jade came into your life, the hottest saber father out there?"**

**"They whole audience laughed as Diego tried to hide his embarrassment. But he smiled.**

**"I'd like to think I am good looking, and Timber Paw, in case you didn't know... I'm the only Saber father out there at the moment."**

**"You left out the word 'Hottest.'" I mutter. "OK, ****Black Beauty asks - Diego how is your relationship with Shira now?"**

**"Fantastic."**

**"Ok our final four questions are from a Guest called ****DiegoXShira and he/she says- Hi Diego! I got questions for you! ****1. What was going through your mind when Shira was going through labour?"**

**"A bad word I can't say now," said Diego. "That starts with F..."**

**"Fudge? Fiddle Sticks? Fruit Cake? No? None of them going through your mind?"**

**"No..."**

**"Ok, just guessing. Question 2. What was it like when Ellie said you were going to have triplets?"**

**"I felt my blood run cold. I felt faint and sick, but I'm glad the three of them are happy, healthy, and alive."**

**"I'm sure every first time father is like that. Question 3 is- What was your relationship with 'Savannah the human' at first?"**

**"Well I had to protect her from Manny when he nearly killed her on the spot. Over time, our friendship grew. Same with Manny."**

**"Speaking of the situation of her being kidnapped by Gutt and Soto... Question ****4 is- How did you feel when you found out that Savannah was in fact your _daughter_?" I say in a nervous, scared tone.**

**Diego's head hung low. I saw tears forming in his eyes.**

**"I was shocked. Thinking 'this can't be real! How can a human girl be my daughter?' then he explained, all sussed out as if he was expecting it to happen."**

**"Well it was kinda obvious," I say. "Firstly, her eyes were the same colour as yours, and secondly, her hair turned white. But as long as she's here with you now, that's all that matters," **

**I gave him a pat on the shoulder.**

**"Thanks Cookie,"**

**"Your welcome. Diego the Saber everyone!"**

**Everyone clapped as I patted Diego on the head and he left the stage.**

**"Send in the next amount of questions folks! Shira is coming up next!"**

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait guys!**_

_**I had exams all last week, and for the rest of the week too!**_

_**So yeah, Shira's next!**_

_**Send the questions in!**_


	7. Interviewing Shira

**Chapter 7**

**"Hello all! Please welcome the beautiful mother of 4, Shira!" I declare.**

**Everyone cheered as Shira smiled at everyone and waved at them.**

**"Hello everyone!" She said cheerfully.**

**"Now Shira, I'm going to ask you questions from our Ice age fans, and yours of course! So if you wanna leave out a question, don't be afraid to say 'pass' OK?"**

**"Of course!"**

**"Okay here we go!" I look at all the questions, my eyes going big as I look at everyone.**

**"I think Shira is _really_ popular! Wanna know why? 'Cos she's got _a lot _of questions to answer!"**

**"Woah... Do I really?" **

**"Yep! Well anyway, question 1 is from ****Alicat15 and she asks- do ya like about softy? I****t his looks, or his personality ?"**

**Shira started laughing. **

**"Is this person referring to Diego?" She questioned.**

**"No! Their asking about Manny!" I say sarcastically.**

**"Sorry boss!" Said Shira, causing everyone to laugh, "to answer your question, it's his personality. Though he thinks I was after him for his looks, which wasn't true at all."**

**"Oh come on Shira! Like what Timber Paw said in Diego's interview; '****_Do you know, how good looking you are? I mean look at the awesome fur! Could it be possible, that you are, since the triplets and Jade came into your life, the hottest saber father out there?'_"**

******Shira laughed.**

******"Well I gotta agree with Timber Paw!"**

******"Everyone has to. There is no denial that he is the hottest Saber around!"**

******"Hey back off sister!" Growled Shira.**

******"You say that me and not to Timber Paw? That is _so _not fair!" I protest.**

******Shira thought for a moment.**

******"OK then, then _both _back off! He's mine!"**

******I hold my hands up in the air as if she was holding a gun or a machete.**

******"OK OK!"**

******Shira nodded with triumph as I continue**

******"Two reviewers called '****Someone you don't know' and ****dodgerxrita ask you**- What would you do if Diego cheated on you, with anyone, and would you get revenge on him. If you would get revenge, how would you do it?"

**"That's a strange question to ask." **

**"Do you have an answer."**

**"I do. If he did I wouldn't do anything back really. We will reason it up like adults. So when he tells me the reason _why _he cheated on me, if he ever did. I'd knock the _(Beep. Bad-word beeped for your safety. :D)_ out of him."**

**"True. That's would I would do if my boyfriend ever did that. Who needs a marriage/ relationship councilor when you can just knock someone out!"  
**

**Everyone laughed. **

**"OK! A Unknown guest called ****S asks you - Do you know the story of Soto, and if so what do you think of him."**

**"No I actually don't, I heard of him when I was younger for he was leader of the pack my pack was in feud with."**

**"Like the Montague's and the Capulet's!"**

**"The Montague's and Capulet's? What?"**

**"Never mind. Moving on! This is from 'G****uest'- Shira, when Diego and you confessed you're feelings for each other?"**

**Shira smiled.**

**"We actually never confessed our feelings for each other. I just said did he still want me on his scurvy crew, and you can guess what happens from there." She said.**

**"Nawh! That is so cute!" I cooed. Shira blushed. I laugh as we continue with the questions.**

**"OK, ****Frostpinkloverfr asks _6_ questions-"**

**"Woah! that a lot of questions!"**

**"I have to agree with you there! Anyway- 1. What w****ere you feeling when you went into labor."**

**"Well firstly I felt 3 powerful kicks and I knew they were coming." she said.**

**"Is it true that someone said 'Brace yourselves... the baby is coming'?" I ask.**

**"No..." Said Shira slowly. "But I guess I would've found it funny if someone _actually _said it when I was in pain. I was thinking of it though. And of course the labor was painful. But it was worth it having the boys."**

**I shudder at the thought.**

**"Ouch. Ok Question 2- ****you were still a pirate did you think Diego was handsome?" I say.**

**"Right from the beginning I found him handsome." She answered.**

**"Aw." I said. "OK question 3 - What ****were you thinking when savannah came into the picture?"**

**"Well I was curious about where she was originally from. But I never questioned her about it. Even now I don't."**

**"Question 4- When Sid got a girlfriend did you think it would last?"**

**"I certainly hoped! And it has!"**

**Everyone laughed along side me at that question.**

**"Great answer Shira!" I say. "Question 5-What were you feeling when Savannahs hair turned white?"**

**"I found that really scary! And a little weird as well. I kept theinking 'how can that happen?'"**

**"I agree. And question 6- What were you feeling when m you heard manny hit Savannah?"**

**"I didn't know Manny had it in him to hit a little kid! I know it spooked him and everything thinking Peaches was in danger and all. But it doesn't mean he can attack people! So I was really angry."**

**I nod as I look at the questions in my hand.**

**"OK, 'ds' sent you 3 questions -****1. ¿Si pudieras volver con los piratas lo arias?"**

**Shira stared at me.**

**"What?"**

**I laughed as I explained to her it was Spanish.**

**"But no worries! I translated them into English."**

**"Thank heavens!"**

**"The translation to question 1 is; ****__****If you could go back what would you do with the pirates?****"**

**"Well I wouldn't go back to being a pirate, and I'm guessing that none of the others would either."**

**"Question 2****. -¿hay algo que no le guste en la manada? Which means __****Is there anything you do not like in the pack?****"**

******"No not really. Well maybe Sid, Crash and Eddie can be a bit of a pain at times. But other then that... no."**

**"And 3. - ¿Hay algo qué odias acerca de Diego? Which means _is there anything you hate about Diego?_"**

**"He can be over protective. Full stop."**

**"I agree. But that's husbands and boyfriends are like! Anyway DonTheHero asks you 3 questions: 1. If Diego was to say pull a Manny over Savannah dating what would you do?"**

**"I'd tell him to cool it! His daughter had to grow up and give us grandchildren _some time_."**

**"Too true. Question 2 is- How did you feel when you found out you were going to have triplets?"**

**"I was shocked, worried and happy. I was going to have three little babies. Buut I was scared for their health. Especially Shamrock, since he is the runt of the litter."**

**"And question 3- What did you think when you saw Diego for the first time and when he captured you?"  
**

**"Like I said, I found him handsome, and he seemed to be impressed with all the moves I could do."  
**

**"Obviously! It's all like Kung fu, Karate Tai Chi, and all that!"**

**Shira just smiled.**

**"OK, three viewers who goo by the names; TheWarrior405, TimberPaw, dodgerxrita, ask you; ****Shira what was your first reaction when you found out Savannah was your _daughter_?" I say nervously.**

**Shira shut her eyes, but I saw the pain in her eyes before she turned her head away.**

**"It's OK if you wanna pass." I say quickly.**

**"No, I'll answer. When I found out she was my daughter, my heart stopped. _How_? I questioned myself. It seemed impossible to believe. But who knows what life would've been like if we didn't have her in our lives." She answered, shedding a single tear.**

**"It's best to move on and forget about it." I say.**

**"We are trying." She answered, wiping the tear away.**

**I nod in agreement.**

** "Good!" I say. "OK... Timber has questions! She asks; 1. ****How would you describe the pain you had, when the triplets became born?"**

**"Well the only way I can say is that it was worse that being stabbed."**

**"I'd hate to go through that! OK question ****2- Do you and Diego have a special place to hang out with each other? If yes, which is it and who does the baby-sitting during this time? And she adds 'I really hope its not Sid or the possums'." I say. Then I look at her seriously. "I certainly hope it's not Sid or Crash and Eddie either!"**

**"Well of course it wouldn't be either of them! We're not that stupid! Although Eddie _has _smartened up a little. But it would usually be someone like Ellie or Peaches. We don't 'hang' but we go hunting together sometimes." Shira explained.**

**"Ah! I see." I say with a nod. "Well ****dodgerxrita asked you - ****How did you feel when you found out you were pregnant?"**

**"I was really scared. Loads of questions flooded through my mind. Most of them were the basics like; What was Diego's reaction gonna be? What was I gonna do? HOW was I gonna tell him? What would everyone's reaction BESIDES Diego gonna be?"**

**"That's what I would've been like if I was you!" I say. "OK, someone who is a mega fan of you and Diego being together called ****Shiego627 asked; ****1- Shira how did you react about my question for Sid about if he was Diego what will his reaction be when he saw you?"**

**"I saw it! I was really embarrassed!"**

**"I would've been the same there too! Question ****2- Which nickname would you choose for Diego?"**

**"I call him big daddy."**

**"Why?"**

**"Well he's the dad of 3 cubs and 1 teenager. And he can control the 4 of them!"**

**"Good name! Every time I see him I'll call him that then!"**

**"As you wish!"**

**"Question 3- How is your friendship with Ellie and Sarah-Jane?"**

**"Great! Although Sarah-Jane and I don;t see eye to eye at the best of times. But we're OK mostly."**

**"Question 4: Do you know my Oc's Unika, Hedwig, Sarah and Mary Jean?"**

**"I have!"**

**Shira smiled at the Camera.**

**"Tell them I said hi for me Shiego!"**

**"A****nd finally 5. She said... Oh Jaysus!"**

**I suddenly started laughing and rolling across the floor. Shiira and the audience looked at me with confusion. When I finally sat up and I was able to breath properly, I looked into the camera.**

**"WHY SHIEGO?! WHY!"**

**"What happened?" Asked Shira. "What did she say?"**

**"OK... She said- In night time and you didn't have cubs with him yet, Do you usually want to flirt with Diego or have fun with him if you know what I mean... winky face.**

**"PASS!" Shira exclaimed. "I am not, I repeat NOT, going to answer that!"**

**I jumped at her sudden temper, but then we, and the audience began to go into stitches of laughter.**

**"OK OK!" I say. "NO more giggling! Or else I swear I will die! OK!"**

**"OK." Said the audience and Shira in unison.**

**"Good! Now we can continue! OK, ****ecamasiel asks: ****¿Qué te gusta de Diego? And before you say anything Shira, when translated, it says;**_** What do you like about Diego?**_

**"Everything about him. Apart from the one thing I said that I _didn't _like about him."**

**I smiled as a giggled slightly.**

**"SirCreepington9th asks- ****Besides Diego, Jade and the triplets, who do you like best in the herd?"**

**"It'll have to be Ellie."  
**

**"It's always Ellie!" I declare. Shira laughed.**

**"It'll have to be her because she's nice and you can go to her when you have something that you HAVE to tell someone."**

**"For example when you thought something was wrong with you. And it meant you were pregnant with triplets but you didn't know that yet."**

**Shira nodded.**

**"Exactly."**

**I shrugged.**

**"Fair enough." I say simply. I looked down to see there are to pieces of paper left.**

**"Aw, we're nearly done with the interview! I was having so much fun!" I say.**

**"So am I!" Said Shira.**

**"Ah well, ****LionLover23 asks- ****1. Did you ever see the pirates as your family?"**

**"I have. Only the ones I got along with. Which is mostly Raz and Flynn."**

**"Question ****2. If you could, would you change into a male saber?"**

**"Hell no! I love the way I am!" Shira answered.**

**"OK OK!" I said, putting my hands up again. "Anyways lovecats20000 asked-" I looked up because my hands were still in the air.**

**"1. What was it like being on Gutt's boat?"**

**"Hard. Especially when Gutt was in a bad mood." Said Shira as I let my arms fall.  
**

**"And lastly; ****How did you feel when Diego was talking to you after he gave you that turtle shell full of water?"**

**"I felt like he cared and he understood how I felt."**

**"Then look at the two of you now! Well, that's the end I'm afraid! Shira the Saber everyone!"**

**Shira waved at everyone and hugged me before she left the stage.**

**"OK everyone! Send in more questions! Captain Gutt is coming up next!"**

* * *

_**OK!**_

_**That was a long chapter! But I think all you viewers deserve it! I didn't abandon the story! I can assure you! I just didn't get to write it up. Plus it took me a while trying to translate the Spanish ones! But still, it was fun!**_

_**And note to Shiego627;**_

_**I WAS ACTUALLY LAUGHING SO MUCH WHEN YOU GAVE ME THE DIRTY QUESTION TO ASK SHIRA! I almost fell of the bed!**_

_**So thank you for making me laugh :DDDDDD XDDDDDDD**_

_**So yeah Captain Gutt is next!**_

_**Can't wait to see what you all have to ask him!**_

_**And don't worry! I'll make sure he'll stay in the cage... **__**and have a decent bath!**_

_**Bye xxx**_


End file.
